


best father

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Parent AU, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "you had a breakdown because the baby wouldn't stop crying and you kept saying how you weren't ready and how you couldn't do it"





	

When Dan was younger, he faintly remembered his mother telling him that he was such a good baby that rarely cried. He was glad he didn't cause her much trouble, except for the simple baby things that had to be done. He just wished that he had it that easy. Of course, babies cried. They always do, whenever they're hungry, wet, or just wanted to hear themselves scream. But the baby that he had with Phil, little Winifred, never stopped. He screamed, and he cried, and only seemed to get louder when Dan held him. It broke his heart because he loved Winifred so much. He was a beautiful baby, with thin moussy red hair and baby blue eyes just like the man he loved. Dan wanted to protect him from every bad thing in the world and hold him tightly.

At first, Dan thought Winifred was sick. The doctor's were quick to deny that, saying there was nothing wrong with him and that he would grow out of it as he grew older. Then Dan was convinced that Winifred hated him because it was Phil's DNA that they used to make him with the surrogate mother, so he loved his biological father instead. That would explain it, it had to. There were even some times that Winifred was, for once, being peaceful and sleeping or something and he wouldn't bother moving him in the fear he would be up and screeching once more. It was ridiculous, and obviously Dan knew that, but he couldn't help it.

For right now, both Dan and Phil were trying to sleep. The baby monitor on the nightstand had suddenly went off, Winifred's screams echoing in their room. Dan groaned and nudged Phil a few times to wake him up. It was usually him to take calm Winifred down, because he only did quiet down when Phil took care of him.

But Phil was exhausted. He had been awake most of last night editing a video, and was hoping he would get enough sleep tonight. "Dan," he whined back, curling into his blanket tiredly. "Can't you take care of him tonight? I promise I'll feed him in the morning," he offered, his voice groggy from sleep.

Dan felt a twinge of sadness. But Phil just looked so tired, and he knew it wasn't fair that he was making him do all the work so he decided to just try again. Maybe tonight would be different. With these thoughts, he nodded back and crawled out of bed. He made his way to his baby room, and started quietly hushing little Winifred before picking him up out of the crib.

"Winnie," Dan whispered, almost desperately, brushing his thumbs against his baby's cheek to wipe away the tears as he cradled him. "Come on, it's okay.. You're not wet. Are you hungry?" He reached for already premade bottle and tried to feed it to him after sitting in a rocking chair in the corner of the room. But Winifred wasn't, as he batted the bottle away and continued screaming, his face turning red as he cried. "Winnie, please," Dan continued pleading, bouncing the baby in his lap, tears starting to form in his own eyes. He was so tired, and Winifred wasn't even starting to calm down. Was he going to be here, cradling his son until he cried himself to sleep? "You're going to keep Phil up.. Please, go to sleep, for him?"

That didn't work either. Winifred stopped his screaming for a split second, just so he could turn his head to the side and puke all over Dan's shirt. Dan was more worried about his son choking then the puke on his shirt, so he quickly sat him up. The screaming continued, showing Dan that he was not going to choke, and instead was going to just keep going. "Winnie," was the only word that Dan could say before bursting into tears. He was tired, and had reached his end.

Soon enough, Phil knew he wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep. Winifred was still crying, and he knew that Dan had been struggling. However, he wasn't prepared to see both his baby and love crying when he walked into the nursery. "Dan, what's wrong?" He asked quickly, rushing inside.

"I can't do it anymore," Dan sobbed out. "He won't stop crying, Phil! He hates me!" He cried louder, trying to cradle his baby and help him, but his actions just weren't working. Frowning, Phil stepped forward and held out his arms. Dan set their son in them, and it only took a minute before the screaming coming from his mouth turned into quiet whimpers. It was enough to make Dan start crying all over again. "See?! He hates me!" He blubbered out, a complete mess.

"Dan, no," Phil protested quietly. "Look love, you're covered in puke and you're sad. Winifred can't fall back asleep on you like that, right?" He tried to comfort him. "Go take a quick shower and change, okay? Come back here after."

Nodding back, Dan shakily stood up. After a warm shower, that took the puking smell off and cleansed his face of tears along with a new pajama outfit, he went back into the nursery. Winifred was completely silent, and sleeping soundly in Phil's arms, where he sat in the rocking chair, humming quietly and rocking back and forth. Phil looked up when seeing him walk into the room and nodded at him. "Come here," he whispered, standing up. Dan hesitantly walked in, sitting where Phil was after he was motioned to do so.

When Phil knelt down, ready to set Winifred in Dan's arms, Dan protested quietly. "No," he whispered back. "He'll wake up and start crying again, just put him back in his crib," he tried to insist.

"Dan," Phil said, giving him a pointed look. "Winifred doesn't hate you. Watch, okay?" Dan stayed silent and held out his arms in the holding position as Phil set Winifred in his arms. Dan tensed but tried to stay calm as Winifred moved for a second, before yawning cutely and snuggling closer to his father's chest. He wasn't screaming and crying, he was okay in his father's arms. Dan's heart warmed at the sight and his eyes filled with tears. Instead of crying sadly, he was about to cry happy tears.

Phil smiled at the sight of his perfect, little family. He had quietly talked to Winifred while Dan showered, and even though their son was just a baby, he was sure he understood. "Do you want to come to bed now?" He asked, quietly as to not wake Winifred up, and having a feeling that he already knew Dan's answer.

"Not yet," Dan replied quietly. "I'll be there soon, though," he promised. Phil nodded and leaned down to kiss his husband softly before leaving the two alone. Dan looked back down at Winifred, letting his free hand reach up and poke at his palm with his pointer finger. Winifred, despite sleeping, had gripped onto Dan's finger with his own tiny hand. Dan had actually started crying now, finally feeling like his baby loved him.

Phil wasn't surprised either when he woke up late and had wandered into the kitchen to see that Dan was giggling in excitement while feeding their happy baby some food.


End file.
